1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spinning reels, and more particularly to an improvement in a spinning reel having a spool mounted on a spool shaft, an engaging mechanism disposed in a rear end region of the spool for interconnecting the spool and spool shaft to allow torque transmission therebetween and limiting rearward movement of the spool, and a stopper disposed in a front end region of the spool for limiting forward movement of the spool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A spinning reel having the above construction is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication Kokai No. 1989-130664, for example. In the prior spinning reel, the stopper is operable by a button or the like to release the spool and allow it to be drawn out forwardly. The engaging mechanism includes an engaging piece in the form of a pin extending through the spool shaft in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the spool shaft, and an engaging portion in the form of recesses in a rear end surface of the spool for receiving the pin.
This prior spinning reel includes a drag mechanism mounted rearwardly of a reel body, and is sometimes called the rear drag type.
In the conventional engaging mechanism as noted above, a pin-receiving through hole is formed in the spool shaft when attaching the engaging piece to the spool shaft. However, it is difficult to form the through hole extending perpendicular to the axis of the spool shaft with high precision. In conventional practice, therefore, the engaging portion is formed to have a circumferential width greater than the diameter of the pin. This allows the pin to be fitted in the engaging portion of the spool even if an error is made in positioning the through hole. The engaging mechanism having such a construction, at an actual fishing time, tends to cause chattering circumferentially of the spool. Thus, there is room for improvement.
Further, the conventional stopper has only the function to limit forward displacement of the spool. Where the engaging mechanism consists of the pin and recesses as noted above, chattering tends to occur longitudinally of the spool due to a manufacturing error or the like. Thus, the stopper also has room for improvement.
The chattering occurring with the spool at an actual fishing time may not seriously affect fishing results. However, such chattering spoils the feel of a line winding operation, and impairs a line winding state.